


Pay Attention

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Challenge Response, Community: hp_ficathon, Drabble, Gen, Homework, School
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-02-03
Updated: 2007-02-03
Packaged: 2017-11-08 15:36:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/444729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The trio work on their HoM homework.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pay Attention

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the HP100 weekly challenge (go Slytherins!) "Wand" and Fanfic100 prompt "School."

"So wait, what is this thing again?" Ron pointed to a sketch in Hermione's notes that looked like three squiggly lines.

"Honestly Ron, do you never pay attention in History of Magic?" the brunette snapped.

"No." he replied simply.

Hermione sighed and let her head thump onto the table.

"It's a caduceus, Ron," Harry said, "the symbol of the Greek god Hermes. It represents a wand with two serpents wrapped around it and is now commonly used as a medical symbol."

Both of his friends stared at him in amazement.

Noticing their shock, Harry smirked. "Hey, I pay attention, sometimes."


End file.
